When my heart met yours it knew we'd be together forever
by Rinaru Munakata
Summary: He never thought that he would love again after his divorce. He never though he would marry again either. He only ever dreamed of having custody of his daughter. However his meeting with one woman in the worse set of circumstances gave him exactly that. Someone to love, someone to have a family with. Someone who needed him as much as he need her. This is the story of how two unlike


_**This is kinda a rewrite of my previous fanfic but there are some many changes I don't really think it counts as a rewrite**_

 _He never thought that he would love again after his divorce. He never though he would marry again either. He only ever dreamed of having custody of his daughter. However his meeting with one woman in the worse set of circumstances gave him exactly that. Someone to love, someone to have a family with. Someone who needed him as much as he need her. This is the story of how two unlikely people met and gave one another the happiness neither knew they were seeking. Kamo Ryuho x OC (Kimiko)_

Chapter 1 Prologue

This was one of those weeks for Ryuho Kamo. JUNGLE's latest mission involved a few simultaneous robberies, thankfully no one was hurt and all the suspects were apprehended. ( _Well it was pretty much handled by the time he arrived, Thanks to Domyouji and the Sliver Clan. Later much to his surprise he was told that HOMRA also aided with the capture_ ). But today was looking up because it was Saturday and that meant he could go home for the weekend and see his wife. He missed her terribly and knew that this was hard on her as well. Thankful she understood the need of Scepter 4, of him needing to stand up against JUNGLE.

As he turned off his work laptop and headed to the dorm to grab his bag he was deep in thought. Even though it's been a while since he saw Kimoko he skyped with her weekly and texted her every night, yet the last few times she seemed distant almost as if she was lost in her own thoughts. The last time a woman he loved acted like that she left him, divorced him and took his beautiful little girl with her. Kamo recognized the feelings of panic that rose up at the thought of his wife acting odd lately. "Is she going to leave me?" that one though kept going through his head along with "Did I do anything to upset her?" and "She knew from the beginning what being in Scepter 4 entailed" with those fears in his head Ryuho Kamo boarded the train and headed home.

It was just one of those weeks for Kimiko Kamo. Everything seemed to set her off. She hears a sad song on the radio and she bursts into tears "Stupid hormones" she though and "Just wait till I see Ryuho again I'll kill him for this" to "I'm sorry love just stay safe and come home in one piece" Yes Kimiko Kamo was 10 weeks pregnant and between her hormones and having to walk in the opposite direction of her favourite foods this pregnancy was taking its toll on her. Not too mention she had yet to tell her husband about that baby, (That is not something you do via a text or even through Skype) "It's ok Ryuho will be home tonight" she though as she went about cooking dinner. Lost in thought she did not hear the door open or see her husband enter their kitchen. It was not until she felt his arms circle around her waist as he hugged her that she turned around and he kissed her.

"I am home my love" he said with a smile on his face

"Welcome home Ryuho, I missed you" she said while looking into his mahogany coloured eyes. "I need to talk to you but I think you need to sit down for it"

Although suspicious and with all his previous thoughts and fears in his head, Kamo Ryuho did as his wife asked and walked to the couch in the living room.

Kimiko signed as she turned off the stove, took a deep breath to gather her courage and walked to sit beside her husband. She looked up at him and with more courage than she ever knew she had, she muttered the three word that would forever change their lives. "Ryuho I'm pregnant"

He must have misheard her, had he? No wait that look in her eyes joy and fear of his reaction, no this was real, his wife was pregnant, and he was going to be a father again! He turned and hugged her close to him all the while whispering in her ear how happy he was and how much he loved her.

Sensing that something was on his mind other than his delight at her news she slowly pulled out of his embrace and asked "Ryuho what's the matter?"

Kamo looked down at her, at his angel and faced his worst fears head on "I noticed that you were distant the last few weeks and umm I thought you were going to leave me" he confessed with great difficulty.

"Oh Ryuho I would never leave you, especially not now I love you and I always will" she assured him. "Remember when we first met?" "It was the worst time in my life and you helped me to get through it"

"I remember" he said "it was the most unlikely way for two people to begin a life together."

They both sat there in each other's loving embrace remembering that day a year ago that changed their whole world, the day that gave them both the other part of their soul that they did not even know they were missing.

To Be Continued


End file.
